deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Leaper
Leapers are Necromorphs with the ability to leap long distances toward their prey. Sporting long scythe-tipped tails made from the victim's intestines and legs, along with razor-sharp fanged mouthparts, they are extremely deadly foes. They are more agile than Slashers - In fact, they're some of the fastest enemies Isaac will encounter. Overview Leapers are one of the most common Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. They are able to handle Zero-G environments, using their leaping ability to great effect. However, this speed comes at a price. They are about as weak (if not a little more so) as a Slasher, which means that it doesn't take much to bring one down. In Zero-G areas, Leapers are commonly accompanied by Lurkers, and they sometimes, though very rarely, will group together with other Leapers. There are also cases where they will be alone. On other very rare occasions, they will group together with Slashers. During the transformation into a Leaper, the victim's head splits along the jawline, and jointed fang-like appendages are forced out of the corpse's throat to serve as "teeth". The intestines and legs merge together to form a powerful tail, ending with a broad blade made out of bone. Leapers also have an enhanced form that is encountered later in the game. Enhanced Leapers are completely black and also have the Enhanced Slashers’ glowing eyes. They are much tougher than normal Leapers, sometimes taking 2-3 shots from the Plasma Cutter just to sever a limb. They are also capable of doing more damage than a normal Leaper, so keep your distance. Strategy *Leapers will die instantly if you cut off both arms. *Leapers rely on speed and surprise. As such, the small amount of parts they consist of usually makes them an easy kill in the open. *Decapitation is ineffective, though additional shots will momentarily stun it and eventually kill it. Severing one of a Leaper's arms will seriously hinder its mobility and remove its ability to sprint. However, it will still be able to make its signature jumps. *In Zero-Gravity environments, the Leaper moves more slowly because it must use its arms to anchor itself firmly to the deck. However, it also has an extended jump attack and can engage you from any direction. Since Leapers often travel with Lurkers in Zero G, keep moving to dodge the Lurkers' barbs while you defend yourself from Leapers. *Despite being sharp and lethal, a Leaper's tail blade is useless as a Kinesis-propelled weapon. In DS2, it can be applied for TK impale. *Enhanced Leapers are a particular threat in poorly lit areas due to their dark color, so never ignore shadowy regions. *If a Leaper is encountered in a Zero-G environment, and on the same surface that you are on, you can continuously run around it in circles, causing it to hold its position as it tries to face you. With the correct timing, it won't be able to move at all while you shoot it, and the Contact Beam will do the best then. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the Leaper dies upon the severing of its tail. In the original Dead Space game, the removal of a Leaper's tail merely rendered it unable to use its tail as a weapon. *A direct hit from a Force Grenade to a leaping Leaper can kill the beast in one shot and divert its trajectory away from you. *A Leaper in Zero-G or attached to a wall that loses an arm tends to die outright. *Upon encountering a Leaper in Dead Space 2, one strategy is to use stasis to slow it down, then to quickly dismember it. However, the Leaper can jump much further in Dead Space 2 than in Dead Space, often jumping right on Issac from across a large distance. They also have combo attacks, as they will jump on Isaac, staggering him, then immediately swinging their tail. Trivia *Visceral Games held a "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest, in which users submitted ideas for ways Isaac could dispatch an enemy as it grappled him. The winning entry would have their kill used in the game for Isaac, and be featured as an NPC. The winning entry was a way to kill the Leaper, dubbed the "Meat Cello". *Leapers are one of the seven Necromorphs that have an enhanced form, the others being the Lurker , Brute, Puker , Slasher , Stalker and the Infector . *The Leaper returns in Dead Space 2. They are found in many locations throughout the Sprawl. *Leapers in Dead Space 2 are stronger, faster, and more aggressive than they were in the original Dead Space. *Its enhanced version has some kind of larvae pouring out of its jawless mouth, even after it is killed. *There are no Leapers in Zero-G areas in Dead Space 2. *In Dead space 2, a Leaper has the ability to split it's tail into a pair of legs to run towards an enemy. Death Scenes *If Isaac fails to escape from the Leaper's mauling, it pins his arms to the floor, bites his head, and decapitates him. If Isaac succeeds, he will kick the leaper off of him. *If Isaac is in low health when it swings its tail, the tail will bisect whatever part of Isaac it hits. thumb|left|200px|Isaac's death by the Leaper. *In Dead Space 2, if Isaac is grabbed by a leaper and succeeds in getting it off, he will throw the Leaper to the floor and pull on it's tail while crushing it's head under his boot. This was intended to cause the Leapers head to be crushed and it's tail torn off, resulting in it's death. This death was the winning entry of the "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest, however the Leaper's head just gets crushed, then Isaac picks it up and throws it over his shoulder, where it will continue to attack without a head. *It is possible to get around this, however. If Isaac pulls off the move in a narrow area with unacessable "Death pits" like on the catwalks in Chapter 8, he will often throw the Leaper right over the edge where it will plummet to its death. *If, though, Isaac is grabbed by an enhanced Leaper and succeeds in getting it off, he will simply kick the Leaper off of him, similarly to Dead Space 1. Gallery Dead_leper.jpg|Leaper from Dead Space Extraction Laper.jpg|Close-up of the Leaper 871000-leaper_super.jpg|Another veiw of the Leaper 497px-DS2_-_Leaper.png|Artwork of the Leaper Leaper2--article_image.jpg|Isaac struggles to get a Leaper of him Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' Sources